What If They Failed
by Carebear19
Summary: On Hiatus Did Liz and Future Max really change the future. After graduation she begins to wonder, what if they failed, what if the end of the world was still coming.
1. Memories

Liz looked across the table at the dark haired woman, Madame Vivian.  
  
"I've never seen the cards fall like this before. The boy, he's different." she said as she looked at the cards on the table.  
  
"Yeah." she replied not unsure of how to answer  
  
"He's very important, this boy. A leader."  
  
Ok, this was starting to get a bit strange. "Yeah, he has this whole other destiny...one that doesn't include me."  
  
"No. He chooses love." she replied, her voice filled with excitment.  
  
"What?" she stuttered, nearly falling off her chair in shock  
  
"He chooses you."  
  
"No, no, no, no, see, that's impossible." she tried, it couldn't be true.  
  
"The reading is clear. You marry your true love. You have happiness." she replied before pointing to one of the cards. "The card here? Intimacy, sex. You will not be left wanting."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Liz picked up her grandmother's shawl from her bed and put it over her head like a veil, looking at herself in the mirror, a smile that showed she was both sompletely happy, and a little giddy.  
  
"I, Liz Parker, take Max Evans to be..." she said softly, before jumping twards her mirror as a loud noise was heard on the balcony.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Liz, I know this is all hard to believe..." the man who looked like Max said as he followed her around her room.  
  
"Wh-what? You expect me to believe that the...the granilith is like some sort of time machine?"  
  
"It wasn't intended to be, but it does have an enormous amount of power, and we were able to modify it to artificially create a tear in time space." he explained  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"In approximately 10 seconds, I will show up outside your window and begin singing to you...accompanied by a mariachi band."  
  
"As I threw the flowers up to you, I remembered you preferred white roses."  
  
Liz watched as the roses changed from red to white as they were in the air, then caught thwm, smiling down at Max and his mariachi band, trying to ignore the man behind her...The other Max.  
  
"I can't tell you too much, Liz...only what you need to know...but 14 years from now, we are taken over by our enemies."  
  
"Everyone. Earth. I need you to help me keep that from happening. We need to change the future."  
  
"I don't entirely understand it myself, but Serina said...she's gonna be a friend of yours one day."  
  
"Liz, what's about to happen over the next few days is critical to the history of this planet. Things between us are about to change...grow deeper. We become inseparable, and nothing comes between us ever again, until... "  
  
"The...the end of the world?" she said softly in reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The four of us - Michael, Isabel, Tess, and I...we made a complete unit. We all had different gifts, and with one of us missing, we weren't as strong, and everything fell apart."  
  
"It's you I trust. It's you I have faith in,"  
  
"We eloped. We were 19."  
  
"If we succeed in changing history, a different version of the future will take place. All the events that led to who I am 14 years from now will be different. The man I am now will cease to exist."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No. The night of Gomez I came to your room. That's the night that things between us were cemented. "  
  
"Cemented. So when you say cemented, you..." she asked in shock  
  
"We made love."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What...what's happening?" she asked when she saw his hand go through the box of tissues.  
  
"This must be it. What you did must have worked. I'm leaving."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Just 25 minutes before I came here, I held Michael in my arms...dead. Isabel died 2 weeks before that. Now you have to do this. You have to find a way. All of our lives depend on it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not. From now on, the future is to be determined. It's what've always said to you, Liz. We create our own destiny."  
  
"Could you dance with me?" she asked softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wanna have my wedding dance." she explained looking up at him, pleading with him to say yes.  
  
Smiling he stood up and took her hand, then they walked over to a clear spot on the balcony. In her mind she heard the first strains of 'I Shall Believe' as they walked. Almost timidly she placed her hand on his shoulder, then relaxed as they danced.She laughed as he twirled her around and she spun around by herself. When she stoped, she realizes he was gone. She looked up at the night sky and saw a shooting star  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Liz sat up suddenly and looked around her unsure of where she was or what was going on. Then she recognized the familiar scene from the night before and relaxed. Maria nad Michael were sound asleep in front of the t.v., probably from watching a hockey game. Iz and Kyle had fallen asleep on the other bed, where they had been talking the night before. Then she looked down at the still form on her right. Max looked so peaceful when he slept, like he didn't have a care in the world. He was out cold, they all were, but Max had been especially tired when they had stopped. He had been driving for eight hours before she had convinced him to stop.  
  
Sometimes she still couldn't believe that they had been married for a little over twon months, or that they had fled Roswell on the night of their graduation, just three months earlier. Sighing she thought back to the memories in her dream. She still remembered that night when future Max came to her. She had never told anyone about it, other than Maria. She didn't think Max needed anything else to worry or blame himself for. And he would blame himslef for losing the Granolith, that she knew.  
  
She thought about that night, when he had disappeared, she had been heartbroken, and had cried for hours on that balcony. Sometimes life was so unfair, but then again, she did get her wedding dance, just not the same way it had been before. Alex wasn't there, and they weren't in Arizona, but she had loved it. The funny thing was that they were younger this time around.  
  
On the other hand, Tess was gone. She often wondered if her and Kyle's soon to be discovered powers were enough to make up for her in the group. In her heart she doubted that, she really did. Too bad there wasn't another Tess out there who could help them, one who wouldn't try to steal Max away and could be content without him.  
  
"Wait a minute." she thought sitting up even straighter in bed. There was. All she had to do was find Ava.Then the unit would be complete, excpet for the Granolith... Suddenly her mind stopped all thoughts and she saw the events of that night in her mind again. He had disappeared, becasue the events that made him who he was no longer existed. "Oh dear g..." she thought as things started to click that she had never thought of before. She didn't sleep with Max that night, that alone would change his future. But she still ended up marrying Max, and Tess was still gone...  
  
What if they didn't change the future after all, only changed a few minor details. It all made sense why he wanted to completely break them up now. Why he was so adament. And she had failed. She failed him. But she had to make it right, it was the only way. 


	2. The Letter

Max turned over and reached out for Liz. Feeling only empty covers he opted for the second option, finding her with his mind. After they had made love for the first time, they could sense each other, strong emotions, as well as where they were physically.  
  
Opening his eyes he looked around the room, he couldn't feel her. That didn't make sense, he could always sense her, no matter where she was in the area. Looking back down at her side of the bed he saw a peice of white paper with his name on it. Picking it up slowly he unfolded it then stared at it in shock.  
  
Dear Max,  
  
I only hope you can forgive me for what I am about to do. By the time you find this, I should be out of the area so you won't be able to sense me. Please understand that I am doing this for a good reason. I have to go for now, I don't know when I'll be back. There's something I have to do, on my own. I'm so sorry, more than you'll ever know, for everything.  
  
Tell Maria that I am fine, and tell Iz to not even try to find me by dreamwalking. I have already set up a barrier in my mind so she can't get in. I need to do this on my own, completely. When I can I will contact you guys. I promise.  
  
Don't waste time looking for me, go before the Unit gets close to you. I promise I'll find you eventually. Take care and don't get yourselves caught. That is the last thing I could bear.  
  
I love you all, an Max, know that I love you with all my heart. Keep gong, protect the others, the need you more than me right now. Don't let anything happen to them or you.  
All my love,  
  
Liz  
  
Max reread the letter once, then looked around the room more closely. Her clothes were gone, and so was she. His first thought was to forget her request and go after her, but as he looked around the room he saw the others and realized she was right, they needed him. Letting the paper fall back on the mattress he ran his hand through his hair. Where was she going, and what was he going to do without her. How could he make himself leave without her...  
  
But first he had to tell the others. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath to gather his courage.  
  
"Wake up everyone." he called softly, but they all woke up in an instant and looked at him. Sighing he looked away from Maria, he couldn't look at her when he told them. "It's Liz..." 


	3. Mexico

Maria sighed as she flipped through the channels on the TV. She really wasn't watching it; it just gave her something to do to pass the hours. Michael was sound asleep, stretched out on the floor next to her, with his head in her lap. She smiled as she glanced down at him and brushed the hair out of his eyes, he looked so at peace when he slept. Turning away from him before she cried from the absurdity of their situation, she looked on the bed to her right to find that Isabel and Kyle were still both sound asleep. On her left Max slept, but she could tell it wasn't a peaceful sleep like the others, he tossed and turned slightly, mostly his face gave away his nightmare, only in sleep could he not hide the emotions he dealt with.  
  
Sighing once more she focused on the TV again. Some cartoon was on, so she changed the channel, and almost smiled in relief when she saw it was a music station. Sure it was in spanish, being that they were in Mexico, but at least it was something she could listen to. She hated the times when she was lookout, while they slept. It was so quite, after the time they had spent on the run, quite wasn't something she liked. Especially since Liz left.  
  
She closed her eyes again as she thought about her wayward best friend. It had been six months since that morning when Max had found the letter. They had tried to find her, completely disregarding her request, but sure enough she was right. Max couldn't sense her, and she had managed to block Iz from her dreams. Iz still tried, once a week. About three months earlier Iz had come out of the dreamwalk visibly shaken, she never told them what had happened, but Maria had heard her talking to Kyle one night. She had searched for Liz the entire night that time, and could find no sign of her anywhere, even though Liz had blocked her, Isabel had still been able to sense her presence, and seen the wall keeping her out. Since then there had been nothing. Maria understood why she kept quiet about it, so she never let anyone know she knew. They didn't want Max to find out, because something in their gut told them the only way she wasn't able to sense Liz was because Liz wasn't there, and there was no way Liz could avoid sleeping for three months.  
  
Maria shook her head, getting the thought out of her mind. Right now she didn't need to be thinking about that. She looked up and watched the music for a little longer, then got sick of it after half an hour and changed the channel again. Then stooped in surprise when she found an english speaking channel She smiled at her luck, then relaxed and listened to the familiar sounding words.  
  
She had started to drift of when she heard a mechanical voice interrupt the show and looked up at it unsure. The gasped as the news bulletin flashed across the screen.  
  
"Michael wake up." she said as she shook him. He mumbled something then tried to go back to sleep, but she shook him even more and eventually he sat up, quite upset.  
  
"Maria what are you doing?" he asked pissed.  
  
"Shut up for a minute space boy. Look." she said pointing at the TV screen.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes but turned just the same, then stared in shock much like she had moments before. "Max wake up." he said as he stood up and walked between the two beds, shaking the occupants of both until they woke up.  
  
"What the hell do you want Guerin?" Kyle asked as he sat up. Isabel sitting up next to him, glaring between the two men.  
  
"What is it Michael?" Max asked as he slowly sat up as well.  
  
"That's what." he replied pointing at the screen. All three turned to look at the TV, thinking he had finally lost it, before staring in shock at the screen as well.  
  
"Oh crap." Kyle said slowly. "So how long does it take to get to Nova Scotoo or wherever that is?"  
  
"I don't know. But we better get started." max replied standing up as they continued watching the coverage of the supposed spaceship crash in Nova Scotia, Canada.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Five days later the group arrived in Halifax, Nova Scotia. They found a motel, then went in search of clues, splitting up in three groups, Max on his own. Three hours later they reunited at a resturant, and debated over what to do next.  
  
"What did you find out?" Max asked after they ordered.  
  
"Well, it's like being back in Roswell." Kyle began. "Nothing happened, it was a military plane."  
  
"At least that's a better story than a weather balloon." Michael said with a smirk.  
  
Maria turned to look out the window. It was a pretty place, maybe they could come back someday. Looking around the street she saw an interesting store that she might check later. Some shopping would be nice. She paused as two women walked out of the store she was looking at. What the. It looked like Liz and Tess.no.Ava. That's it, she was losing it. There was no way they were in Nova Scotia, why would they be.  
  
"Maria.Maria? Are you in there? Wake up"  
  
Maria turned back to the group. "Kyle I'm awake." She replied rolling her eyes.  
  
"Could have fooled me. We've been trying to get your attention for the past minute." He replied with a smile.  
  
"Sorry. So what were you saying?" she asked.  
  
"It seems like there was nothing here in the first place. Maybe it was just a hoax."  
  
"It does seem that way Max. So should we go again?" Michael asked as the waitress came back.  
  
"I guess so. We'll leave in the morning." Max replied, "For now let's eat."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day they piled into the van and started the trip to their next destination. The only time they stopped was at border patrol.  
  
"Reason for going to the States?" the official asked.  
  
"We're citizens." Max replied before looking up at the person.  
  
"Actually, you're not." A voice replied pointing a gun at Max's head. "Hello your highness. It's been a long time."  
  
"Rath. Lonnie." Max said slowly.  
  
"Glad you remember us." Lonnie replied. "Now open the door. We're going for a little ride."  
  
"And don't even think about using your powers Michael." Rath said with a smirk.  
  
"Open the door Maria." Max said with a sigh. This was the last thing they needed.  
  
After everyone was in the car, Rath watching the back, and Lonnie with the gun on Max, they started to drive again.  
  
"Alright Maxie. We're going back to Halifax to find out what's up with that ship. I'm going back, and you're going to help me." 


	4. Halifax

Max looked around the large room, looking for any means to escape. Unfortunately Rath and Loni did their homework, and they were currently tied to chairs, with Rath standing behind Maria with a knife to her throat.  
  
"I never understood humans." Rath mused as he trailed his finger along her cheek. "But maybe I could now."  
  
"If you touch her." Michael began fighting against his restraints. Rath just laughed at his counterpart.  
  
"Why would I want a puny human, when I have the real thing." He smiled with what could only be described as pure lust as he looked across the room at Loni.  
  
"Stop it Rath." Loni called from across the room, rolling her eyes at his stupidity. She was surrounded by morons, her brother, little Ava, Rath, and one can't forget the human loving group from Roswell. She nearly retched as she thought about the goody two shoes. God how she hated this pathetic planet.  
  
Smiling evilly she turned and walked towards them. There was nothing in this stupid town about the crash, but they already knew that. Perhaps little Maxie would know what had happened here. Ah yes, this would be fun.  
  
Max watched as Loni began to stalk towards them, smiling like the cheshire cat. Something wasn't right; something wasn't good about this. She was too happy.  
  
"Keep an eye on the others Rath, I have plans for our 'dear king'." She said mockingly.  
  
"Aight." Rath smiled as she untied Max and dragged him to another section. This was going to be fun to listen to.  
  
"So Michael, what's it like with a human anyway?" he drawled out, running his fingers along Maria's cheek and neck. At least he could have some fun while they were there. He smiled as Michael tried to get out of his chair again. Even the other human looked ready to kill, as did Isabel. Hmmm.  
  
Smiling he walked over to the other girl who was glaring at him. "Of course we have our dear Isabel as well. Michael couldn't handle you I suppose."  
  
Isabel suppressed a shudder as Rath talked. At least he was leaving Maria alone. Maria gave the appearance that she was unaffected by Rath's actions, but Iz knew that the girl was really trembling inside.  
  
She turned her attention back to Rath to find him leering at her and looking at her suggestively. She spit at him, and had a small thrill of satisfaction as he backed away cursing. Served the bastard right, he needed to learn some manners. She glanced at the others and saw Maria and Kyle were grinning broadly at her, and Michael was shaking his head trying not to laugh.  
  
Rath shook in anger as he wiped her spit off his face. "Why you little b..." he began as he raised his hand to hit her.  
  
"I wouldn't Rath."  
  
Rath turned at the sound of the voice, then smiled ferally. "Well look who came back. How ya been Ava?"  
  
"Better than you Rath." She replied walking into the room. "Why not let em go, they ain't a part of this."  
  
"You ain't either. How long did it take you to betray us?" he asked as he walked towards the smaller girl.  
  
"Who betrayed who Rath, you betrayed out king." She replied.  
  
"Zan was an idiot. A fool. He didn't deserve to be number one."  
  
"That wasn't ya decision." She replied with a smile, "You ain't the man, he is."  
  
"Last I checked he was dead, so he ain't the man anymore."  
  
"No, Zan ain't the man. But Max is, and he's got the Queen to prove it."  
  
"Where you been Ava, Tess was on our side, she went to Kivar."  
  
"I wasn't talkin' bout the tramp."  
  
"What, you?"  
  
"No, I ain't the Queen, I never was. He got his true Queen, and believe me, you can't fight her Rath." She replied with a smile.  
  
"Ya fell on ya head the wrong way when ya came out of the pod. There ain't another Queen."  
  
"Really? Then why does she have Loni?" Ava asked with a smile, clearly enjoying this. Michael and the others exchanged a look of confusion when they heard her last statement.  
  
"Ha, ya losing it Ava. No one's got Loni."  
  
"I hate to disagree with you, but someone does."  
  
Everyone turned towards the new voice and stared in shock at Loni who was standing there with another girl, who had her hand by Loni's head. Max was leaning heavily on the girl, as if he could barely stand.  
  
"I know you." Rath began, "Your Max's girl."  
  
"Long time no see Rath." Liz replied with a smile. "Ava, untie everyone please. Rath, get your butt over there, and don't try anything. I've got no qualms killing either of you. I've got a bit of pent up rage that would love to be released, especially on anyone who works with Kivar." She explained with a smile. "The bloody bastard." She mumbled to herself  
  
Rath looked at her for a moment, debating if he should believe her. Then smiled. "You're a human, what can you do to us."  
  
Liz smiled and raised her other hand, sending a blast against the far wall. "Do you still want to argue?"  
  
Rath shook his head and quickly walked over to where she directed.  
  
She rolled her eyes once at the idiocy of Antarians. "Michael, can you get Max for me? He's a bit weak, this lovely hussy was in the process of trying to pull a Nikolas on him."  
  
Michael raised an eyebrow at the anger in Liz's voice, but quickly took Max from her shoulder. Carefully he led their 'leader' and sat him down in a chair.  
  
Loni smiled at Rath as Liz watched Michael. As one they turned and sent a blast at Liz. Maria cried out in alarm as Liz was thrown across the room.  
  
"Why you." Ava began before she joined Liz against the far wall.  
  
"I feel better, don't you?" Rath asked as he joined Loni.  
  
"Don't even try it Michael, you can't get both of us at once, and we'll get your human before you can get the other." Loni continued with a smile.  
  
"He can't, but I can."  
  
Loni and Rath went flying across the room, and looked over at the girl who was rising to her feet in shock.  
  
"How the hell?" Rath asked as he stood up, arm raised.  
  
"Do you really want to keep this up?" Liz asked shaking her head slightly. "Believe me Rath, I can outlast you."  
  
"Ya right." Loni replied as she raised her hand as well.  
  
Liz rolled her eyes and raised her right hand, then turned her wrist.  
  
Loni started to laugh over her absurd motion, when she and Rath rose in the air and turned upside down.  
  
Liz leaned down and woke up Ava, then turned and began to walk to the two floating New Yorker aliens. She stopped underneath them and looked up at them with a smile. "I am really debating what I should do with you." She began with a smile.  
  
"Right now I'd like nothing more than to kick some Antarian butt, especially any that works with Kivar." she trailed off her eyes taking a far off look and what almost looked like an evil smile touching her lips.  
  
Loni and Rath stared at her in growing horror, this little human wasn't so innocent, in fact she looked as if she would gladly rip them apart with her bare hands.  
  
"But," she began, coming out of her daydream; "I promised Ava that she could have you." She replied with a smile, so sugary sweet it gave Loni cavities just looking at it.  
  
Liz turned and walked towards Ava who was slowly starting to grin, an evil grin as well.  
  
"What did those two do, take evil lessons together?" Loni whispered to Rath, who didn't respond, just looked at them in fear.  
  
"Have fun Ava, contact me when your done, and I'll let you know where I'm at."  
  
"Kay girlie, see ya in a few days." Ava replied staring up at her two childhood companions, already starting the mindwarp.  
  
Liz smiled as Loni began to whimper in fear and Rath stared in shock at the empty doorway.  
  
"Zan?" he whispered in fear. "How are you here, your dead." He continued, then his face lost any color that was left.  
  
Liz placed a hand on Ava's shoulder and saw what the smaller girl was showing them, and nearly laughed outloud. Who would have thought they'd be so scared of a man they killed. She turned and walked over to the others who were watching Ava warily.  
  
"It's ok, she won't kill them." She said drawing their attention.  
  
"Why do you sound like you are loving every moment of whatever it is she is doing?" Kyle asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Probably because I am." She replied with a shrug. "She's just letting Zan deal with them."  
  
"But I thought Zan was dead." Maria began slightly confused.  
  
"He is, but right now they don't know that."  
  
Isabel smiled as she realized what the other girl was doing. "Serves them right." She replied, earning a smile from Liz.  
  
"That it does. So why don't we get out of here and I'll explain what's been going on as I'm sure you are all wondering."  
  
"Ummm, Liz. One question?" Michael asked as he and Kyle each took one of Max's arms to help him out.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked as she opened the door.  
  
"How did you do all that?"  
  
Liz smiled, leave it to Michael to bring up her powers. "I've had some help with them since I left." She replied, leaving it at that. "Come on, I don't know about you, but I can use some food, I haven't eaten since I found Ava two days ago. My treat."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Kyle said perking up at the words 'my treat'.  
  
The girls smiled as the boys began to drool at the thought of food.  
  
"All right, how does seafood sound?" Liz asked with a smile, the paused as they heard a distinctive female scream. Liz smirked as they continued on. Ava was certainly having fun, but Loni wasn't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Liz smiled as she sensed Ava's presence in her mind. She turned around and looked across the room to see Ava standing in the doorway.  
  
"Come on in girl, been wondering how long you'd keep that up."  
  
Ava walked in looking around the room. "Girlie, I can't believe ya have a room done in Antarian design. What woulda peeps say?"  
  
"In all honesty, I don't care love. When they've gone through what I went through, then they can say something about it. Till then, I don't give a damn."  
  
"That's my girl. So how much ya gonna tell them?" Ava continued as she sat down on the pale blue couch.  
  
"I'm going to tell them just what they need to know."  
  
"So you ain't gonna tell em about."  
  
"No. I love my husband, and my friends. But right now they don't need to know that."  
  
"They gonna freak when they learn eveything."  
  
"I don't care Ava. When they learn everything, it will be too late. Besides, if they knew everything, they wouldn't let me do what I have to."  
  
Ava shook her head, "Times I have ta say, you the best one for this. Me and Tess, we ain't the Queens, nevah suppose ta be. But you, you're the Queen, you can do what we couldn't. No matter what, you got me with ya, to the end."  
  
"Thanks Ava, that means a lot. In the end it might just be the two of us." She replied slowly as her eyes took a far away look.  
  
Ava remained quiet for a few minutes while Liz was in the vision, wondering what it was she saw this time.  
  
"Kivar's pissed." Liz said as she came back to the room.  
  
"Woulda thought that be obvious." Ava replied with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, he just found out we escaped. He's throwing Nikolas around pretty good."  
  
"Serves the 'general' right. He ain't nothing but a wimp. So where ya at? We can continue this con in person dontcha think?"  
  
Liz smiled, "We're at a hotel outside of town, you'll know it. Room 6A."  
  
"Kay, see ya soon girlie."  
  
"See you soon Av." Liz replied before Ava walked out of the room. Standing up she knew it was time to talk to the others. They'd be awake by now, she couldn't sense their dream bubbles anymore.  
  
It was going to be an interesting day. 


End file.
